


Hey, Mom

by QueerGirlTakeover



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerGirlTakeover/pseuds/QueerGirlTakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura sometimes calls her mother's phone, even years after her funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Mom

_Leave a message!_ The phone chirps into her ear, and Laura waits for the familiar  _beeeeep_ before she begins talking.

“Hey Mom. I know I haven't called really since classes started, and I'm sorry. Things have been fine mostly. 'Cept, you know, my roommate-slash-best friend is missing and my new roommate is absolutely horrible. She never cleans anything! And she steals all my chocolate.” Laura pauses, takes a shaky breath. “You know, like I used to steal yours.” She takes another breath, tries really hard not to cry. “Anyway, other than that things are cool here, so you don't need to worry about me. It's an... interesting school. Plus my lit TA is really cute.”

–

“Hey Mom,” she says into the phone. “My roommate is still a jerk, and now I'm worried she's involved with all the disappearances. I've been trying so hard to figure it out, but the school won't help and Carmilla – that's my roommate – she's definitely not helping. I've been working with Danny though, and that's nice. She's my lit TA, the cute one I mentioned? Yeah.”

Laura turns her bat wing bracelet between her fingers, debates whether or not to say anything. Finally she does. “Something kinda weird happened. Good weird. I think. I've been having these dreams like- well nevermind about that you don't need to worry. But Carmilla gave me a charm bracelet, to ward off the bad dreams or whatever. I can't tell if she's flirting with me. I think she was.”

Laura's voice drops to a whisper. “And she's actually really pretty.”

–

“So I kidnapped my roommate. I thought she was involved in the other kidnappings and I was right but I didn't really mean for it to go so far Mom, I promise, I was just trying to do the right thing, you know?” Laura slides down the wall to sit on the ground cell phone pressed to her ear. “And she told me that her mother, or I mean the woman who turned her into a vampire, killed the girl she loved right in front of her. Or maybe did something worse, we're still not really sure about that part.”

She buries her face in her hands, tries to think of how to say what she needs to say. “And then she got free and.... well it's complicated but she saved me from this other vampire, Will, and I think...” she trails off, takes a deep breath. “I think I like her, Mom. A lot. But she's a vampire and she's been kidnapping girls, and then she bit me-” Laura cuts herself off.

“Wait pretend I didn't say that last bit. I'm fine, really. Except. I think I'm falling for her. I don't know why but I am and I don't know what to do about it.”

–

“Hey Mom,” Laura says. “So I really do have a crush on my vampire roommate. You probably already know this, but I'm going to tell you about it anyway. We were talking last night and then there was a little bit of dancing. Well, kind of dancing. Carmilla was telling me about her life and then we were waltzing and she was so close to me, Mom. And then our fingers were touching and she was holding my hand and I never wanted her to let go, you know?”

She holds her old phone against her ear for a moment, quiet. “Maybe you felt like that about Dad once.” Laura tries not to remember her parents dancing in the kitchen after they thought she'd gone to bed. “But she did let go. And I think we may be close to figuring out what's going on with the kidnappings. You know, the bad ones. The ones where people disappear. They took Lafontaine and I got into a huge fight with Danny and everything's so complicated now.”

Another breath, another moment. “Except Carmilla.”

–

“Well I was wrong about Carmilla,” Laura says. “So wrong. I could not have been more wrong. She- you know what she did? She gave up my friends to her mother. She just sold them out. How could she do that?!” Laura tries to control her anger and lowers her voice a little bit.

“I know you'd probably say something about how the situation is complicated or whatever and I really wish you were here to do that but I'm not sure I want to hear it. I can't believe her! And I liked her so much.”

Laura buries her head in her hands, from anger to sadness. “I wanted to believe that something could come out of this, something good. Now I don't ever want to see her again. She's supposed to be back soon but I don't know if I can face her.”

A tear escapes, runs down her cheek. “I wish you were here. I miss you.”

–

The first sound is a sob, a sob that sounds like it's choking her and she can't escape. Then, “Carmilla's dead.” Another sob, and Laura wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. “She's dead and she died saving me. You should have seen her, Mom, she was so beautiful.”

–

“Hey Mom!” This time her voice is much brighter, a complete turnaround from the last call. “Turns out Carmilla's actually _not_ dead! Vampiric constitution and everything. She survived and she's back and Mom.... she likes me!” Laura smiles; she can't help herself. “She kissed me and it was perfect. And I still can't believe she's not dead.”

Laura smiles again. “She makes me so happy.”

–

“Hey Mom, I know it's been a while since I called. But honestly, nothing really exciting has been happening, nothing that compares with defeating an ancient evil. Except I'm graduating today! So that's pretty exciting. I have a job too, you wouldn't believe it. I'm going to work for a newspaper. And Carmilla's coming with me.”

Laura runs her finger along the edge of her graduation cap, toys with the tassel. “We've been together for almost four years now. I wish you could meet her. I've wished that since I met her. Okay well maybe not since I  _first_ met her, but since I first started to like her at least.” Laura smiles, remembering the first time Carmilla walked in, the first time their eyes met. “I still miss you Mom, every day.”

–

“Hey Mom,” Laura pauses, trying to stop smiling long enough to say, “I'm engaged! To Carmilla!” She flops down on the bed, puts her head in Carmilla's lap. Carmilla takes one hand away from her book to entwine her fingers with Laura's.

“I'm going to wear your wedding dress. Dad found it in the attic for me. I need to have it taken in a little bit – I'm a lot shorter than you were – but I love it. It makes me feel more connected to you.” Carmilla looks down at Laura, raises her hand to her lips.

“I'm not sure I'm going to have a whole lot of time to call you in the future. Carm and I have a wedding to plan, then a honeymoon, then we're moving, and then who knows? I'll try to call, I promise. Even if I don't get the chance, remember that I love you, and I miss you.”

When she hangs up the phone, the click sounds like the last page of a book.

 

 


End file.
